Mutually Beneficial
by Shelby Bean
Summary: Tracy has to sit out a hunt because it's that time of the month. Maybe she should have told Sam or Dean, so they wouldn't pick today to introduce her to Benny. Do you see where this is going?


Tracy was curled around a heating pad on the starched motel bedspread, when she heard a knock on the door. The boys must be back. She forced herself to get up, groaning as the cramps spread across her belly and lower back. Moving stiffly, she made her way to the door to unlock the deadbolt and let them in.

Dean was filthy. He brushed past her, dropping a duffel on the floor before going to the small motel bathroom to splash water on his face. "You miss us?" he asked over his shoulder.

She ignored him. Dean knew how much it bothered her to miss a hunt. It was obvious she was in a lot of pain, and the brothers had insisted she sit this one out. At least she didn't have to explain what was wrong. That was one awkward conversation she would rather avoid.

"Hey Tracy," Sam walked in next, giving her a tired nod. The hunt must have been a success, as the boys looked exhausted but generally unharmed. Sam plopped down on the far bed and sighed. Tracy started to close the door.

"Why hello there." A new voice came from the doorway behind her. She spun around. The man gave a predatory smile, looking her over. "Who is this lovely young morsel?" Tracy's hunter instincts were going wild; something was off about this man, but what? He had a stocky, muscular build and a neat beard. He clothing seemed a bit out of place, and so did the hat on his head. The Winchesters seemed unfazed by the man's presence, but that didn't ease her nerves.

Dean came out of the bathroom, motioning with his hand. "Tracy, this is Benny. He's a friend. Benny, don't even think about it."

Sam chuckled. Benny ignored them both and offered Tracy his hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." His eyes sparkled.

She tried to swallow some of the fear. Hunters were, by nature, dangerous people. That could explain the reason for her racing pulse. "Any friend of the Winchesters," she said, reaching out to shake his hand. Cold. His hand was so cold. Tracy yanked her hand free, stepping back. "You- but you're a…"

"A vampire," Dean finished. He looked Tracy square in the eye. "He only drinks the bagged stuff, now. Like I said, Benny is our friend."

Tracy turned to Sam. "You trust him?"

He nodded solemnly. "Absolutely."

Tracy frowned, but she couldn't ignore the conviction behind their words. Benny was standing very still, as if he didn't want to spook her. After a long moment, she offered her hand to him again. Her heart was thundering, but she kept her chin up.

He shook her hand firmly, but gently, and didn't let go. Her stomach did a flip. Benny leaned forward and inhaled deeply. "Mmm, you smell delicious."

Oh, crap. Blood. Suddenly, Tracy regretted not being completely honest with the boys. Just being around a vampire in her condition was like ringing a damn dinner bell. Benny was still holding her hand.

Dean cleared his throat loudly. "I gotta bring the rest of the stuff in." Tracy pulled her hand away as Dean gave them a stern look. Sam followed his brother out to the car.

As soon as they were alone, their eyes met. Tracy kept her expression calm, but she was sure he could hear how fast her heart was racing. His dark, smug grin confirmed it.

She let out a slow breath. "Alright, I know that you know. You're not gonna lose your cool, are you?"

The corner of his mouth curled up in amusement. "You needn't worry."

"Good." She didn't feel any calmer.

He licked his lips. "Darlin, can I be honest with you?"

She frowned. "Sure, why not."

"I don't bite people anymore, but there is another way. I've found it can be…" his eyes traveled hungrily down her body, "...mutually beneficial."

Her eyes grew wide as she put it together. "How do I know you won't bite me?"

Benny thought it over, then grinned. "You think Dean or Sam would let me live if I did somethin' to hurt you?"

"Good point." Then she shook herself; no way was she actually considering this!

He leaned closer and spoke low, his mouth almost brushing against her ear. "It'd be terrible to let such a good thing go to waste."

As he moved back, Tracy's hand shot up and caught him by the arm. All kinds of excuses were running through her mind, but she pushed them aside. She raised her other hand to his face, rubbing her thumb across his lips. "Will it hurt?"

He gently closed his hand around hers, and kissed her fingers. "Quite the opposite, ma petite chou." His eyes met hers, and she found herself breathing harder. His other hand gripped her waist. "Is that a yes?"

Tracy nodded. Before she could regret her decision, Benny was walking her backward, toward the bed. When her calves bumped against the bed frame, she let herself fall back onto the mattress, with Benny following. He ran his fingers under the bottom of her shirt, exposing her tan stomach. After one last hungry glance, he lowered his mouth her stomach. She lay back and closed her eyes as he licked and sucked, and nipped at her skin with his dull, human teeth. This was not a man who was in a hurry to get what he wanted. No, he wanted to take his time and savor every moment.

"What the hell?" Dean was in the doorway. Tracy barely registered the look of confusion on his face. She felt half-drunk. Benny didn't even slow down. Dean started toward them. "Godammit, Benny!"

"We're fine," she called out. Dean stopped in his tracks. She closed her eyes and blurted out the truth. "Dean, I'm on my period."

He frowned at them for a moment. "But you… oh God." He walked toward the door, shaking his head, then turned around again. Benny was already tugging Tracy's pants down over her hips. Dean ran his hand over his hair. "Shit, I just- I'm gonna go then. Alright."

"Whoa, uh, guys?" Sam was in the doorway now.

Dean scooped up his duffel bag. "We'll get a second room, come on little brother." Sam started to protest, waving a hand at Tracy and Benny. "We are leaving," Dean insisted, and dragged Sam out.

Tracy's pants were on the floor before the door even shut. Benny was leaving wet kisses up the inside of her thigh. He peered up at her. "You ready for more, darlin?"

Tracy was breathing hard. "Hell yeah."

"Is there anything in my way?"

She scowled for a moment, then realized what he was asking. "Crap. Yeah-" Her eyes strayed to the bathroom.

Benny nodded. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Running to the bathroom, Tracy shut the door firmly before taking off her underwear. She glanced in the mirror, and grinned at her reflection. This was such a perfect arrangement. It seemed almost wrong that she had never thought of it before. She carefully wrapped her used supplies and tossed them in the trashcan. Naked from the waist down, she opened the bathroom door once again. Benny hadn't moved from his spot beside the bed. She tipped her head to the side. "You're wearing too many clothes."

He looked pleasantly surprised, but stood and obediently began to undress, dropping layer after layer onto the motel carpet. Tracy pulled her shirt off as well, telling herself she didn't want it to get ruined if they made a mess.

When he was down to just his boxers, he fell to his knees before her, nudging her legs apart. His tongue lapped up a trickle of blood from her upper thigh. "J'ai besion de toi," he moaned.

Tracy had no idea what that meant, but it sounded hot. "Come on then," she encouraged. She moved the bedspread aside and leaned back on the clean sheets, spreading herself out for him. Benny practically dove at her, a low growl escaping his throat. Tracy inhaled sharply as his tongue pressed into her. His breath was cool. His soft beard rubbed against sensitive places. She moaned. When he closed his lips around her clit, sucking gently, she grabbed a fistful of his hair, arching up against his mouth. "Fuck," she whispered.

He pulled back, a mischievous smile pulling at his mouth. "I must admit, you look as good as you taste." As he spoke, he stroked two fingers inside her, slow and steady.

Tracy dug her nails into the bedsheets, gasping. "Please, please," she begged.

"I hope you ain't in a hurry, pet. I want to make this last." He slipped his fingers out of her and raised them to his mouth, licking the blood off, looking her in the eyes the whole time. She raised up on her elbows, watching in fascination. Something behind his eyes sent a shiver of fear down her body.

Benny moved up beside her on the mattress and rolled onto his back. He smirked. "C'mere," he beckoned. She clambered up over him until she was straddling his face. He made an appreciative noise in his throat, then grabbed her ass with both hands to pull her down against his mouth.

His tongue swirled around her clit, then down between her slick folds. At the same time, he massaged her abdomen, kneading her gently with one hand. Tracy held tight onto the headboard. She sighed with relief as her cramps gradually eased, allowing the waves of pleasure to roll through her.

Benny sucked at her while his fingers deftly massaged down her stomach. She let her eyes shut and her head tip back, losing herself in the sensations. His tongue dipped inside her, then lapped over her outer folds. God, was he thorough! The obscene, wet noises of his mouth sent a jolt of desire up her spine. Suddenly her muscles spasmed, letting a rush of fluid out of her. Without thinking, she tensed, and started to move away, but Benny pulled her even closer, drinking her up with greedy moans.

Tracy found herself moaning, her hips rocking in time with his motions. "Benny- Benny-" His name became a chant on her lips.

He teased his thumb over her clit, his movements sure and steady. She was getting close. He worked her a little rougher, the heel of his hand rolling small circles just below her navel.

She cried out in pleasure, her entire body shuddering. He moaned in response, keeping his pace. She clutched at him. "Benny, can you- can vampires get off?" He didn't answer. She straightened her legs, pulling away slightly. "Benny, I want you to finish with me."

His eyes crinkled up in that devilish grin. "Yes, ma'am." He shifted beneath her, moving just enough to pull his erection from his boxers. Tracy started to reach for him, but he pulled her forward onto his mouth again. She didn't fight him.

Benny ran his tongue in hard circles until she was nearly panting. He stroked himself with his right hand, still kneading her abdomen with his left. A few more flicks of his tongue and she was gasping, swearing, and writhing on top of him. She could feel the warm wetness flowing out of her. Benny growled as he slurped it down. It was almost too intense.

When he loosened his grip, she flopped down beside him. He was still hard. When she reached her arm out, he grabbed her by the wrist. "What's wrong?" Looking at his profile, she noticed the way his jaw clenched. "Show me," she demanded.

His lips parted, and now Tracy could see the rows of needle-sharp teeth. Suddenly she realized just how much control he had maintained. It terrified her, but somehow comforted her, too. She ran her fingertips over his teeth. He held very still. Next, she trailed her hand down his chest, and finally wrapped her fingers around his erection. He made no move to stop her. Soon he was thrusting up into her hand, and he groaned something that sounded like French as he came.

Relaxed, they lay on their sides, facing one another. Benny stroked his hand over her bare shoulder, a strange look in his eyes. "You are simply stunning, ma gazelle," he told her, his voice full of awe. As he spoke, she noticed that his fangs had receded.

Tracy bit back a smile. "You're not so bad yourself," she teased. "Maybe we can try that again sometime."

He made a sound low in his throat as he pushed himself up. "No time like the present." He wrapped his hands around her knees. Tracy moaned happily, closing her eyes. She really hoped vampires didn't get full.

* * *

_Author Note: Thanks to _tumblr_ user morbidly-melancholy for help on the French phrases!_


End file.
